icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-24856071-20140412004559
So, with this speculation of Sam and Cat being over, a couple of fans have recommended some Seddie fans not to focus on Seddie if they want Jennette to come back to Sam and Cat, since she hates Seddie. They have also given suggestions on how to approach it. So, I am going to write a hypothetical letter to Jennette with these tips Dear Jennette, The first thing I want to say is how sorry I am that you have had to go through all of this drama the past couple of months. You absolutely have not deserved it and I hope things take a turn for the better for you. Us fans are not very sure you'll be returning to Nickelodeon and Sam and Cat, for a good reason. But if you are able to make a strong contract with Nick and get back on board, there is something I would like to mention that I know and understand you're not a big fan of, but there are many Sam and Cat fans that still are. You probably already know where this is going, but since #TheKillerTunaJump a lot of Seddie fans have been hoping to get a resolution of Sam and Freddie getting back together, with the hints throughout the special, and Dan Schneider's hints of a sequel. I know, you don't like Seddie at all, and I completely understand! I was in High School theater and had to do kissing scenes, so I know how awkward it is. Especially since you have said Nathan is like your brother, so it's extremely uncomfortable to kiss him. Also, I know the big Jathan fans have given you, Nathan, and Madisen a lot of problems, so I do understand, and you absolutely do NOT have to like Seddie. But, not ALL Seddie fans hoping for Seddie to get back together are Jathan fans! Those crazy Jathaners are really in the minority; most Seddiers love Seddie for the pairing of the fictional characters of Sam and Freddie, not of their actors Jennette and Nathan. A lot of Seddie fans just feel like they're seen as "villains" but we really just love Seddie and hope they can get back together! Also, I know how uncomfortable it must have been kissing Nathan, but I'm sure you know that you're absolutely NOT the only actor who has gone through those feelings, especially the actors that have to do A LOT more than kissing with costars they consider siblings. I am absolutely NOT trying to make you like Seddie, you can absolutely hate it (although, I would recommend not letting all the Seddie fans know your true hatred for it), but I just want you to know that we just love the characters of Sam and Freddie and LOVE their relationship. But, if you decide to come back to Nickelodeon, and refuse to have Seddie, we do understand. Will it hurt? Sure, but I understand you've been through enough already that you don't want to go through even more pressure. We will still ALWAYS be your fans, no matter whether you're willing to have Seddie or not on Sam and Cat (IF you come back to Nick). And if you decide not to come back to Nickelodeon, that's okay too. I think you are RIDICULOUSLY talented. Besides the shows, I've read your columns, and of course heard you sing (but I know singing isn't exactly your passion). Whatever you decide to do, you should be happy and I hope you succeed. Sincerely, A Fan SO THERE. I have A LOT more stronger and angrier opinions, but it is true that if my angry opinions are shared, she'll scoff and get angry at the fans (although, even in a nice letter like this I still think Jennette would scoff and tell the fans "get over it").